Felices perros moribundos
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Freddie exclama muy fuerte: ¡JOHN FOSTER QUIERE HERIRLA! Y Effy no lo escucha, pero Cook sí. — algo así como un ot3.


**Renuncia:** todo de Brian Esley y Jaime Brittain.

 **N/A:** este ot3 me arruina los nervios. Ayer volví a ver la cuarta temporada y fue como, wow. Pura mierda mental es esto, bye.

 **Advertencias:** sin línea temporal, hechos de la S3 y S4 revueltos.

* * *

 **i. Effy**

 **H** ay múltiples voces.

Durante un tiempo Effy asume que puede mantenerlas al margen, sin acercársele. Porque Effy era (soy) fuerte (tan jodidamente débil). Y Panda está con ella además. Entonces en su primer día de instituto conoce a este muchacho —estos dos muchachos— y lo(s) tiene a su control y así las voces no la tienen a ella. Es bastante simple.

Porque no quiere escucharlas.

Pero tampoco quiere ser herida.

Y él... ellos, sí ellos, Cook y Freddie, pueden lastimarla. Y Effy a ellos. Mucho. A toneladas. Como una dosis de hierba y un par de vasos con cerveza y sus uñas enterradas en la espalda (¿de quién?) de alguno, arañándole la piel hasta que se pinte de rojo barato.

—esa piel que esconde garras y colmillos y las voces se acercan oh dios ya están tan cerca—. Aún así intenta aplacarlas.

Que Effy es este muro de concreto y por eso da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas de fiesta en fiesta. Con los colores —cualquiera menos azul— y la música (música en el volumen más alto, una a prueba de balas de aullidos) y su maquillaje de sonrisa misteriosa ya patentada por los Stonem.

Esa de «No me conoces».

(y con sinceridad yo tampoco me conozco).

Si ladea el cuello es capaz de —sentirse un poco más confiada— observarlos. Sólo que con ellos se hace un cristal tan frágil.

 **ii. Freddie & Effy**

Primero está Freddie.

Él la mira de esta manera tan cruel. Con las pupilas dilatadas en termoelectricidad y un gesto muy concentrado de «Estoy perdidamente enamorado de esta chica que conocí hoy y soy un plagio triste de Hamlet que sólo puede hacerse pajas soñando con Ofelia». Y la maestra balbucea exaltada: N-n-no hay pajas en Hamlet. Antes de que Naomi ría irónica.

— Claro que sí. Se llaman soliloquios.

Effy decide que Freddie es realmente lindo. La clase de chico que no rompe corazones (la cosa es, que ella es todo lo contrario. Es de las que les prenden fuego y los recortan en pedazos para hacer un espantoso mural de fotografías en su pared).

— Y las voces ya vienen. Vienen por mí. No dejes que me lleven Freddie.

«Es que Freddie, Freddie, Freddie. Hiciste que me volviera demente».

Él yace entre sus manos delgadas de cigarrillo, pobre y maleable y a su total antojo. Y Effy teme (romperlo).

— Mírame a los ojos y júrame que no me amas, Eff.

Así que le comprime un nudo explosivo la garganta y se ahoga con risas elásticas de neón mientras mueve la cadera en una pista de baile y piensa–

(¿Eff, quién es Eff? Te has confundido de persona).

Pero Freddie va a su casa siempre —cada hora irrumpe en sus cavilaciones y en su mente (no del todo) estropeada— y la toma por los omóplatos de celofán y clava sus pupilas en ella, desesperado.

— Tú también me estás volviendo loco Effy —declara—. De eso se trata el amor.

«Así que confía en mí por favor y no te extravíes en esa mierda no te suicides como mi madre lo hizo».

Entonces estampa sus labios, y se devoran, y se curan. Y duele menos. Un poquito. Effy se serena.

De momento.

Pueden dar paseos en el parque y rodar por la hierba y acostarse con sus piernas muy juntas durante horas y que Freddie vaya a buscarla a ella y a Cook a una ciudad costera muy lejos de casa como si de un príncipe se tratase. Y ella le sonríe con sus perlas y hay tranquilidad, dulce tranquilidad.

Sin embargo lo que era concreto y después cristal se transforma en papel. Effy es una muralla de papel.

Y le gusta salpicar. Va a mojarse (a arruinarse).

Necesita tomar sus píldoras. Necesita–

— Ve… te.

(Vetevetevete).

Necesita a John.

Freddie la ve, herido y sin entender. Algo como «ayer me aseguraste que me amabas y ahora me dejas sin una puta razón, qué diantres ocurre». Y Effy desea explicarle pero tampoco lo entiende, únicamente sabe que está muy mal y el sufrimiento la aplasta y (ayúdame Freddie, no consigo oírte por las voces de estática haz que se callen ¿sí?).

Porque con él, a su lado, las voces se silenciaban. Pero ya no.

E incluso cuando Freddie la acompaña y la besa —en la boca y el ombligo y los párpados y todo y nada— y ríen estando colocados y se enredan en las sábanas, el ruido implacable no se va. Entonces debe alejarse de Freddie. Es decir, hay mucho azul, y pájaros, y lo ama (joder lo ama tanto pero). Ella también amaba a Tony. Y a Tony lo atropelló un autobús, estando ella tan malditamente cerca de él (de Tony, no Freddie, o–).

Effy lo quiso. Tony recibió daño. Pasa lo mismo con Freddie.

Y John asegura comprensivo que ella puede abstraerse de la realidad, que si lo imagina a Tony nunca lo atropellaron.

(y Anthea no engañó a Jim con su jefe, ni por eso se divorciaron sus padres, y todo se transformó en una porquería, y la familia no fue familia más, y ella quedó atrapada entre dos jóvenes y un espiral de

caos,

caos,

caos).

— No me respondiste Freddie —acusa, entrecortada y escondida debajo del colchón (y tirada en el baño de un asilo y estando de viaje en Italia y en la cama del psiquiátrico y).

Freddie la abraza, con las venas de ella abiertas y largas, inundando la loza.

— Todos estamos locos Effy —le murmura (dentro de su cabeza).

Y Effy siente una punzada en la sien. Que arrasa con todo.

(quién

soy

yo

¿Freds?).

Se cuestiona dónde está Freddie.

— Él huyó —contesta John.

«No Eff, estoy aquí contigo».

Gira de pronto en sus talones de cerámica más no encuentra a nadie detrás. Freddie exclama muy fuerte:

¡JOHN FOSTER QUIERE HERIRLA!

Y Effy no lo escucha, pero Cook sí.

(Por supuesto, Cookie, el monstruo de las galletas, viene al rescate. Ya que–).

— Eff, te prometo que no voy a abandonarte.

—… Eres un mentiroso Freds.

 **iii. Cook & Effy**

Después está Cook.

Él no es del tipo que escribe mil veces en una libreta «la amo, la amo, la amo, la amo, la amo, la amo, la amo, la amo, la amo, la amo, la amo» sino del que lee esa libreta y con cierta amargura confiesa: Yo también. Cook la mira desorientado y arrogante, porque ha follado con demasiadas mujeres y es ella la única a la tal vez desea hacerle el amor. Después de todo.

Aunque llegue antes, va siempre tarde.

Es un capullo que se sabe capullo y presume de su pene («The cock of Cook», ¿captas?) y enseña los dientes en absoluta confianza en sí mismo —para ocultar su inseguridad—. Igual grita y golpea. A la gente. A los sentimientos. A–

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, por qué atacaste a Shepard?

— Todos me joden amigo —y luego, un encogimiento de hombros de su parte.

Cumple tonto e impulsivo una lista estúpida de cosas prohibidas y Effy decide que Cook es apuesto. La clase de chico que ni siquiera entiende el concepto de un corazón. Y destruye todo lo que toca. (lo quiebra como las ventanas a un coche. E igualmente se nomina a presidente estudiantil y se esconden en la enfermería donde él la coge, y Effy se aferra a él y gime tan desesperadamente, algo así como viva).

Más comprende que él no es para ella, que–

— Cariño, me envenenas.

Y Cook la contempla medio destrozado medio a su merced.

— ¿Es así Effs?

Corren por las calles de una ciudad desconocida. Van a pubs y discotecas y sus huesos de la pelvis chocan entre sí, creando una deliciosa e incorrecta fricción. Se encierran en un ropero, casi angustiados pero sosteniendo la farsa de «Todos me desean, yo sólo añoro que esta puta pesadilla acabe» y Effy no oye las demás voces, la de Cook es demasiado intensa.

(Effy

oh Effs).

A veces echan todo a perder. Muy a menudo.

— Al parecer la princesita se hartó de mí —y Freddie intenta en vano negarlo y confortarle, empero se muere (no me abandones Freddie) por tocar a Effy—. Ella no me ama.

— Sí lo hace–

Cook niega. Tiene el rostro con moretones, los nudillos adoloridos, una risa amarga sabor cerveza y una Stonem atascada en su pecho.

— Quizá. Pero te ama más a ti, tío.

(Aún así).

Es ella su primera visita en la cárcel y es él el primero en quitarle las bragas. Un trato justo, cavila Cook, filosófico y en pos de la modestia.

—tampoco es que Cook demande inconscientemente una tía para liarse, que luzca exactamente como Effy en todo menos personalidad y encanto. Y nombre, por supuesto—.

Pues Effy sólo lo busca para el sexo, no para lo que Freddie puede darle, ese algo más.

(¿Y cómo podría respirar si tú no estás aquí para asfixiarme en tu presencia?).

Y Effy le exige que se largue.

Pero en cambio, a veces, sólo a veces, lo hacen bien. Decente, por lo menos.

Cuando se topan por casualidad destinada en una banca en el parque y ella le mira con sus ojos enormes de mariposa en plan: Fumar acabará contigo sabes. Y Cook replica: eso nunca te importó Effy.

(¿Effy, quién es Effy? Te has confundido de persona). Empero eso es como un deja vú y–

— N-no. Mi nombre no es ese —asegura ella—. Soy Elizabeth.

Cook alza una ceja incrédulo más le sigue el rollo, tomándolo como una broma pésima.

— Ah. Mucho gusto. Soy James.

Entonces.

Y Elizabeth le sonríe enigmática con las pestañas de metanfetamina, los dientes blancos, y las lágrimas de delineador oscuro —Effy duerme en un rincón—. Jura, inclusive, que usualmente no saldría con él y le tendría tanta confianza a un completo extraño tan pronto, pero–

— Hay algo muy familiar en ti. En tu manera de observarme. Es cálido.

Elizabeth no oye voces, es todo «John se lleva las mierdas y deja solamente cosas positivas». Eso, hasta que pasan por una calle en concreto y Elizabeth no es más Elizabeth.

(Tony, él, mi hermano, un autobús aquí lo–).

— ¡Effs, basta! —Cook maldice, y para sí mismo—: con un carajo hombre.

— ¡No!

Porque Elizabeth es una mera ilusión, Effy corre.

Ella siempre corre, de Cook, de Freddie, de todos. Su pulso se desboca y el cabello se le revuelve histérico. Effy llega a la carretera y se pone en medio de los autos que vuelan en el cemento. E insiste desgarrada:

— ¡NO TENGO MIEDO, NO TENGO MIEDO!

(quiero sentir miedo, quiero sentir algo lo que sea).

— ¡Effy!

Y hay flashes, contradicciones, una luz delantera precipitándose hacia ella que va a arrollarla cuando–

Cook la empuja.

Caen en el césped del otro lado.

Effy parpadea.

Y lo besa. A Cook.

(en las cicatrices que se provocaron mutuamente, en el alma que quema un poco demasiado, en la piel de violencia).

Los roces que comparten son salvajes y primitivos, donde sus bocas chocan en una guerra, y se despedazan y sangran y no hay piedad, pero se añoran tanto, tanto.

«Cook. Cook. Cook. Haces que me vuelva cuerda».

— Somos Cook y Effs, tú y yo nena, solos tú y yo. ¿Recuerdas? —murmura casi tierno.

Y Effy quiere pasarle las manos por toda la cara y sollozar.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

 **iv. Freddie & Effy & Cook**

Pero Effy ama a Freddie.

Y Freddie se va.

—se ha desplomado en el piso, adorando más que nunca a Effy, mientras un bate de beisbol le da en la cabeza una vez y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra. Y la sangre, su sangre, pinta el empapelado; el Doctor Foster repite serio «No puedes tenerla, no puedes, no puedes»—.

Pero Cook quiere a Freddie.

Y Freddie le previene con un «Cook, vete» y una caligrafía sofocada.

—huye él de la ley más no de John y sus amenazas, se lanza sobre Foster porque él es el maldito James Cook y va a proteger a Effy y va a vengar a Freddie y va a ser el demente que todo el mundo asume es—.

Pero Effy ama a Cook.

Y Cook la deja también.

Más previamente la espera en la lluvia (Cook siempre la espera) siendo que tienen tanto en común.

«Estamos jodidos, mojados, y devastamos a todos los que nos importan ¿no?».

Effy le cuestiona por qué. —por qué eres tan positiva y terrible influencia, por qué quiero alejarte y no dejarte ir, por qué Freds murió por sus sentimientos hacia mí—.

Cook ríe, hay kétchup en su mejilla y frente.

Antes, muchísimo antes.

Pero de pronto, Effy despierta. Sola.

Las voces se han callado.

 **;**

«Y erase una vez tres jóvenes enamorados y muy rotos»

Pero ya no los hay…

(— Porque si te conociera de nuevo, si tuviera la oportunidad de repetir las cosas, lo haría todo igual. Las cogidas buenas, las cogidas malas, todo. No cambiaría nada.

— ¿Y eso qué diantres significa?

— Que todavía te amo).

...Y entonces la madrugada llora.


End file.
